Los malaventurados no lloran
by Tsuki Rullier
Summary: La historia no pasó como Debería, no hubo un "felices por siempre". Edward Perdió al amor de su vida y su Existencia Ahora no tiene sentido alguno.
1. La culpa

_**Hola esta es mi primer historia espero y no sean muy duras, los fantásticos personajes son de Meyer pero la historia es totalmente mía espero sus opiniones y criticas constructivas.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_**LOS MALAVENTURADOS NO LLORAN"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**EDWARD POV:**_

**¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no insistí en acompañarla?,  
¿Por qué le tuvo que haber pasado esto a ella?, precisamente a ella – por dentro me seguía culpando por lo que le había sucedido a Bella – que era tan buena y linda.**

**A –Edward… Edward… Edward. –Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.**

**Ed. – ¿Qué pasa Alice?**

**A –Deja de estarte culpando, aquí nadie tiene la culpa de lo que le sucedió a ella.**

**Ed. –Pero yo si la tengo, si hubiera insistido en acompañarla, ella no estaría aquí en ese estado ahora.**

**Jas –Se como te sientes Edward – dijo de pronto Jasper –Pero piénsalo Hermano, lo que Bella hubiera querido era que tu no te sintieras así de esta forma y mucho menos que te estuvieras culpando de algo que tu no hiciste. **

**Ed. –Pero como no lo voy a hacer, – casi le estaba gritando – si ni siquiera su caja puede estar abierta por que… porque… –me dolía demasiado siquiera acordarme o tratar de decirlo-.**

**Jas –Si pero, ahora será mejor que te tranquilices un poco – y comenzó a mandar olas de tranquilidad por toda la casa –. **

**Ed. –Jasper, por favor, déjame con este dolor, no me trates de tranquilizar.**

**A –Basta ya Edward, – chillo de pronto mi hermana – que tu no eres el único que llora por su perdida, mira a tu alrededor y podrás observar que todos aquí estamos pasando por lo mismo que tu –cuando termino de decirlo busco consuelo en los brazos de su esposo –.**

**Mire a mi alrededor como Alice me lo indico y si, estaba en lo cierto, no era el único sufría por su partida, en toda la casa se encontraban los amigos de Bella, que lloraban tan desconsoladamente al igual que sus padres, su madre –Renee había llegado en el primer avión que llego por la mañana de Florida – lloraba en el hombro de su esposo Phil y Charlie, era consolado por Billy y Sué la madre de Seth y Lea.**

**La caja de Bella era escoltada por Rosalie y Emmettt –aunque a Rose nunca le cayo bien, también la llego a querer aunque no lo acepte y Emmettt la quería como a una verdadera hermana – el menos que cualquiera me perdonaría por no haberla convertido después de nuestra boda, ella ya era una parte importante en su existencia ya que la protegía como si de verdad fueran hermanos de sangre –recuerdo que una vez la protegió de mi, por que el se habían ido a casar un oso y se la llevo con el y eso no me pareció, cada vez que se acordaba de eso rompía a carcajadas, pero en esta ocasión solo lo recordaba con muchísima tristeza. **

**Del otro lado de la caja se encontraban de la manada Quil y Embry, también buenos amigos de Bella. Jacob se encontraba fuera de nuestra casa, – el tratado en este momento no importaba en lo absoluto así que los Licántropos podían entrar y salir de nuestras tierras en cualquier instante. – el era consolado por Seth, Lea y Sam**

**Mis padres se consolaban mutuamente ya que ambos la querían como a una hija más. **

**Ed. –Ok, todos ellos sufren su perdida –no tarde mucho tiempo en ver lo que ocurría a mi alrededor – pero nadie puede entender lo que yo estoy sintiendo en estos ****mo****mentos.**

**Todos los de mi familia eh inclusive los miembros de la manada me gruñeron ante ese comentario, así que decidí salir para tomar un poco de aire para que se me despejara un poco la mente.**

**De pronto sentí como Jacob llegaba alas escaleras del pórtico en donde me encontraba sentado y se paraba enfrente de mí.**

**Jake. –Maldito chupasangre, como te atreves a decir algo así – me gruño – de que nadie puede entenderlo.**

**Ed. –Así como lo oyes, nadie –me levante para estar iguales – puede entender el gran dolor que llevo por dentro, absolutamente nadie, por que Bella era mi vida.**

**Jake. –Por si no lo recuerdas yo también la AMO demasiado y a mi también me duele todo esto que esta pasando.**

**Ed. –Cállate no vuelvas a decir que la amas, ella era mi esposa, la mujer que mas amaba en este maldito mundo.**

**Jake. –Si es así, entonces ¿por que la dejaste antes?, ¿por que la heriste tanto? O es que acaso ¿no tengo la razón en eso?**

**Ed. –Si, y no sabes – aun después de todo este tiempo me dolía recordar cuando deje a Bella sola en aquel oscuro y frio bosque – como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.**

**Jake. –Si, mientras le rompías el corazón yo estuve ahí a su lado y se lo fui curando poco a poco como me fue posible, para que ella se mantuviera unida ya que se lo dejaste hecho pedazos.**

**Ed. –Y es lo único que te agradezco que hayas hecho bien, es por eso que no te hecho a patadas de aquí como el perro que eres.**

**Jake. –Sabes, ¿Que es lo peor de todo? **

**Ed. – ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar, ahora que mi Bella se ha ido y no esta aquí conmigo?**

**Jake. –Lo peor de todo es que TU ya dices ****ERA ****mi esposa, ****ERA ****mi vida, ****ERA**** la mujer que mas ****AMABA.**

**Ed. –Pues es que eso era Bella, –no entendía a donde quería llegar Jacob con todo eso – para mi ella era el motivo de mi existencia ****co****mpleta.**

**Jake****. –Y para mi ella ****sigue****siendo ****la mujer amo.**

**Eso me dejo en un estado de shock, no me había percatado de lo que el me estaba diciendo, pero ahora que lo pienso, por mas que trate de negarlo y por mas que me duela admitirlo, Jacob tenia toda la razón en todo eso que me decía, además de que tenían mucho sentido sus palabras.**

**Ed. –…. **

**Jake. –Lo vez, ella sigue estando viva para mi – me volvió a repetir – por que lo que siento por ella sigue aquí y mientras sea así, seguirá viva en mi.**

**Jacob tenia razón en lo que decía y ante eso yo no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada, yo la amaba demasiado, la amaba.**

**Ed. –Yo la mamaba demasiado, comprende mi dolor – tenia picazón en los ojos, y estoy 100% seguro de que si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho sin dudar – y déjame en paz, déjame de atormentar con todas esas imágenes de tu memoria.**

**Jake. – ¿Qué te comprenda?, – me dijo enojado – comprende tu a mi – y de pronto ya estaba en el suelo, con el encima de mi – tu tuviste la fortuna de ser la persona mas importante para ella, eligió estar contigo, eligió casarse y estar dispuesta ser una mugrosa chupasangre como tu – por cada palabra que me decía me proporcionaba un buen puñetazo y yo no hacia nada para defenderme – para así de esa forma poder estar contigo por el resto de tu mugrosa existencia.**

**A –Basta –grito desesperada mi hermana.**

**Jas. –Maldito perro – se agazapo mi hermano – déjalo ya.**

**A –No Jasper, no le hagas nada a Jacob. –chillaba Alice **

**Sam –Detente Jacob, respeta el lugar en donde nos encontramos en este instante – que además son sus tierras y en estos momentos no quisiera tener ningún tipo de problemas "pensó" – o si no tendrás que irte.**

**Seth. – Jacob, Edward, piénsenlo –nos gritaba el chico – ustedes creen que a Bella le hubiera gustado lo que están haciendo ahora ustedes dos y sobre todo tu Jacob, a Bella no le hubiera gustado que le estuvieras pegando a Edward –pareció recapacitar ante esas palabras – y tu Edward, crees que Bella podría descansar en paz, si tu te sigues culpando por lo que le sucedió a ella –ok el chico tenia otro punto a su favor.**

**Jake –Tienes razón Seth – y con esto me dio el ultimo puñetazo de la noche – no hace falta que desperdiciar mi energía con esta sanguijuela, además el solo se hará la vida miserable o mejor dicho su estúpida existencia.**

**Ed. – No creo que pueda ser mas miserable de lo que es ahora –masculle entre dientes.**

**Alice se encontraba devastada al igual que toda mi familia, pues ella era la mejor amiga de mi Bella eran mas que eso, ellas se querían como hermanas –Alice se sentía más culpable que yo por que ella vio el accidente, pero cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde ya que en ese momento Carlisle recibía la noticia por teléfono y yo veía lo mismo que ella en ese instante.**

**--- Flash back ---**

–**Déjame que te acompañe mañana por favor.**

**B –No, Edward dice Alice que mañana será un día muy soleado y que no habrá forma de esconderse de la luz del sol.**

–**Y por que no vamos después, cuando no haya mucho sol.**

**b–Será por que en florida siempre esta soleado.**

–**Por eso –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro por la expresión que ella puso.**

**Be –Y ¿por que mejor no me dices que no quieres que vaya?**

**E –Es que no es eso, es solo que…**

**Be –Que no quieres que vaya sin ti o ¿me equivoco acaso? **

**E –No, no te equivocas.**

**Be –Entonces si es eso ¿verdad?**

**E –Si, no quiero que vayas sola a un lugar así, además tú eres un imán para los problemas y yo no estaré ahí para rescatarte de ellos. –****reí por lo bajo.**

**Be –Tengo la solución para tu problema –****dijo muy segura de si misma**** – que no implique quedarme claro esta.**

**E – ¿Así? –Dije incrédulo – y cual es según tu, esa "solución."**

**Be – ¿Seguro que quieres saber? –****solo levante una ceja ****– ok, esta bien… –****y se hizo el silencio durante unos muy largos segundos y eso me incomodo un poco.**

**E –No me quieres decir o es que acaso estoy en lo cierto y no hay una solu…**

**Be –Que Jacob venga conmigo y me acompañe hasta florida los dos días –****solto de pronto las palabras que sino hubiera sido por mi oído sobre humano no las hubiera entendido pero hubiera deseado no entenderlas por que se me descompuso el rostro de la impresión**** – por eso mismo titubee, no te lo quería decir por que te pondrías así**

**E –Y como quieres que me ponga, si prefieres la compañía de ese maldito perro a la mía –****explote.**

**Be –Sabes bien que eso no es cierto.**

**E –Y como puedo yo estar seguro de eso –****todavía tenia el mismo tono de voz elevada.**

**Be –Por que preferí casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado o ¿acaso dudas de eso? – ****me grito molesta y para ser sinceros Bella daba miedo cuando se enojaba.**

**E –No dudo de eso –**_tooomala hermano, la hiciste enojar ahora si,_**escuche pensar a Emmett burlonamente del otro lado de la habitación**** – pero aun así, prefiero tenerte encerrada el resto de tu vida aquí conmigo y que…**

**Be –Esta bien –****se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer sobre el sofá de la sala aun lado de sus maletas**** –creo que desde ahora me has hecho una prisionera oficialmente ¿no? –****Bella estaba demasiado enfadada ahora**** – y que me vas a tener a puro pan y agua –**_detenla hermano, antes de que diga que se va a alimentar solo se eso, por que sabes que si lo hace y no la haremos comer otra cosa durante mucho, mucho tiempo__._**Me volvió a decir Emmett preocupado en sus pensamientos ****– o ni siquiera me vas a dar eso.**

**E –No seas ridícula Bella –****dije un poco mas tranquilo.**

**Be –Que no sea ridícula –****volvió a gritar**** – aquí el único ridículo eres tu, por que ni siquiera dejas que me acompañe Jacob durante el viaje.**

**E –Prefiero mil veces que vayas tu sola –****ya estaba yo casi fuera de control en esta discusión**** – estos dos días a florida a que vayas unas cuantas horas con ese perro.**

**Be –ok gracias mi vida –****se levanto me dio un beso en la comisura de la boca y salió de la casa con Emmett que la esperaba ya afuera**** – solo me hacen falta recoger unas cuantas cosas en la casa de Charlie –****me grito antes de subirse al jeep de mi hermano.**

**E –Pero que demo… – **_lo siento hermano creo que acabas de perder en esta discusión, es por eso que me da tanto miedo cuando se pone así por que siempre consigue lo que quiere sin que te des cuenta jajajajajaja…_**–¿a que hora sacaste del garaje tu jeep?**

**Em. –Cuando le dijiste a mi hermanita que no fuera ridícula, me di cuenta que tenias la batalla perdida y saque mi jeep –****después de que me dijo eso se subió y se alejaron de la casa, mientras se alejaban Bella se despedía de mi con la mano y cuando me di cuenta yo también hacia lo mismo que ella.**


	2. Flash Back

**--- Flash back ---**

**E –Déjame que te acompañe mañana por favor.**

**B –No, Edward dice Alice que mañana será un día muy soleado y que no habrá forma de esconderse de la luz del sol.**

**E –Y por que no vamos después, cuando no haya mucho sol.**

**B –Será por que en Phoenix siempre esta soleado.**

**E –Por eso –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro por la expresión que ella puso.**

**Be –Y ¿por que mejor no me dices que no quieres que vaya?**

**E –Es que no es eso, es solo que…**

**Be –Que no quieres que vaya sin ti o ¿me equivoco acaso? **

**E –No, no te equivocas –****y estaba en lo cierto, no se equivocaba.**

**Be –Entonces si es eso ¿verdad?**

**E –Si, no quiero que vayas sola a un lugar así, además tú eres un imán para los problemas y yo no estaré ahí para rescatarte de ellos. –****reí por lo bajo.**

**Be –Tengo la solución para tu problema –****dijo muy segura de si misma**** – que no implique quedarme, claro esta.**

**E – ¿Así? –****Dije incrédulo**** – y cual es según tu, esa "solución."**

**Be – ¿Seguro que quieres saber? –****solo levante una ceja ****– ok, esta bien… –****y se hizo el silencio durante unos muy largos segundos y eso me incomodo un poco.**

**E –Sabes que no puedo leer tu mente y este silencio me hace que me impaciente ****–y eso era muy cierto, no soportaba saber que es lo que piensa –**** solo hay dos opciones una, No me quieres decir o dos es que acaso estoy en lo cierto y no hay una solu… –****me corto de pronto**

**Be –Que Jacob venga conmigo y me acompañe a Phoenix los cinco días –****solto de pronto las palabras que sino hubiera sido por mi oído sobre humano no las hubiera entendido, pero hubiera deseado no entenderlas, por que se me descompuso el rostro de la impresión**** – por eso mismo titubee, no te lo quería decir por que te pondrías así**

**E –Y como quieres que me ponga, si prefieres la compañía de ese maldito perro a la mía –****explote.**

**Be –Sabes bien que eso no es cierto.**

**E –Y como puedo yo estar seguro de eso –****todavía tenia el mismo tono de voz elevada.**

**Be –Por que preferí casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado o ¿acaso dudas de eso? – ****me grito molesta y para ser sinceros Bella daba miedo cuando se enojaba.**

**E –No dudo de eso –**_tooomala hermano, la hiciste enojar ahora si,_**escuche pensar a Emmett burlonamente del otro lado de la habitación**** – pero aun así, prefiero tenerte encerrada el resto de tu vida aquí conmigo y que… –****me volvió a cortar**

**Be –Esta bien –****se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer sobre el sofá de la sala, aun lado de donde se encontraban sus maletas**** –creo que desde ahora me has hecho una prisionera oficialmente ¿no? –****Bella estaba demasiado enfadada ahora**** – y ¿que?, me vas a tener a puro pan y agua también, por que, que yo recuerdo eso les dan a los prisioneros ¿no es así? –**_detenla hermano, antes de que diga que se va a alimentar solo de eso, por que sabes que si lo hace y no la haremos comer otra cosa durante mucho, mucho tiempo__._**Me volvió a decir Emmett preocupado en sus pensamientos ****– o ni siquiera me vas a dar eso.**

**E –No seas ridícula Bella –****dije un poco mas tranquilo.**

**Be –Que no sea ridícula –****volvió a gritar**** – aquí el único ridículo eres tu, por que ni siquiera dejas que me acompañe Jacob durante el viaje.**

**E –Prefiero mil veces que vayas tu sola –****ya estaba yo casi fuera de control en esta discusión**** – estos cinco días a Phoenix, a que vayas unas cuantas horas con ese perro.**

**Be –ok, gracias mi vida –****se levanto me dio un beso en la comisura de la boca y salió de la casa con Emmett que la esperaba ya afuera**** – solo me hacen falta recoger unas cuantas cosas en la casa de Charlie –****me grito antes de subirse al jeep de mi hermano.**

**E –Pero que demo… – **_lo siento hermano creo que acabas de perder en esta discusión, es por eso que me da tanto miedo cuando se pone así, por que siempre consigue lo que quiere sin que te des cuenta jajajajajaja…_**–¿a que hora sacaste del garaje tu jeep?**

**Em. –Cuando le dijiste a mi hermanita que no fuera ridícula, me di cuenta que tenias la batalla perdida y saque mi jeep ya que me imagine que tu no la llevarías y ella necesitaba una salida fácil antes de que pudieras reaccionar y darte cuenta de que habías perdido en esta discusión–****después de que me dijo eso, se subió y se alejaron de la casa, mientras se alejaban Bella se despedía de mi con la mano y cuando me di cuenta yo también hacia lo mismo que ella.**

**A –Descuida Edward, ella tendrá un viaje tranquilo y no le pasara nada –****trato de reconfortarme mi hermana****– ya mire en su futuro y se la pasara bien, ya veras que no le pasa nada.**

**E –Como tú digas –****ya estaba comenzando a tranquilizarme un poco.**

**Todos nos estábamos despidiendo de ella –a excepción de Rosalie que se encontraba dentro de la casa– pero cuando subió sus maletas a su auto y se dio cuenta de que no arrancaba, me lanzo una mirada envenenada.**

**B –Que gracioso eres Edward –se bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia mi, todos se quedaron confundidos– ¿lo hiciste tu o Rosalie te ayudo? **

**E – ¿Que hice? – pregunte de forma inocente**

**B –Descomponer mi auto claro esta –**_te dije que se iba a enojar _**pensó Rosalie– pero ni creas que por esto no me voy a ir.**

**E –Entonces como te iras si no tienes auto y yo no puedo llevar –le pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**B –Claro que si tengo auto –me contesto tranquila y con una sonrisa.**

**E – ¿Así? – pregunte incrédulo – y ¿cual? Por que, que yo sepa no te has comprado ningún auto y yo no te he dado ninguno, así que no se como te iras.**

**B –Tengo tu volvo –contesto maliciosamente.**

**E –Y que te hace pensar que te voy a prestar mi auto –levante una ceja.**

**B –Antes de casarnos, me dijiste que podría tomar tu volvo si era necesario – contesto.**

**E –Si es cierto, pero también dijiste que no lo querías. **

**B –Ok, esta bien no te preocupes, –se encogió de hombros y mostro una amplia sonrisa – Carlisle, me podrías prestar tu auto unos cuantos días por favor –le dijo a mi padre.**

**Ca –Claro, no veo por que no.**

**Em. –No quieres llevarte mejor mi jeep –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.**

**A –Mejor llévate mi Porsche –dijo mi hermana dando saltitos.**

**Jas –También podrías llevarte mi moto, si quieres –le ofreció Jasper.**

**R –Te puedes llevar mi BMW, no me molestaría –dijo de pronto Rosalie que había salido de la casa y se encontraba aun lado de Emmett.**

**B –Gracias, -contesto tímidamente y le dirigió una sonrisa a Rosalie que se la devolvió igual –esta bien, cual de todos estos autos te parece que me puedo llevar.**

**E –Ninguno –conteste un poco furioso.**

**B –Ah, ya se, le puedo hablar a Jake y decirle que me preste su Volkswagen –emití un pequeño gruñido cuando me lo menciono.**

**E –Ya te he dicho que no quiero a ese perro cerca de ti.**

**B –Entonces dame las llaves de tu auto o me llevo cualquiera y ya tengo uno en mente –concluyo.**

**E –Esta bien –admití a regañadientes.**

**B –Emmett podrías ayudarme con mis cosas por favor.**

**Em. –Claro que si hermanita.**

**Jas –Yo también te ayudo –dijo de pronto Jasper.**

**B –Gracias chicos, no saben cuanto los voy a extrañar aunque sean solo unos cuantos días. A –después los abrazo a ambos, esto dejo un poco confundido a Jasper ya que casi no se le acercaba a bella por lo que paso la ultima ves en su cumpleaños, así que todos nos quedamos atónitos cuando el le devolvió el abrazo a Bella, cuando se separaron solo se tenían agarrados de las manos.**

**Jas – ¿Que les pasa?, ella también es mi hermana ahora y la quiero al igual que todos ustedes –cuando dijo esto se encogió de hombros y todos se empezaron a reír.**

**A –Que bien –dijo Alice saltando y brincando a los brazos de su esposo –me da gusto que ya hayas podido superar eso –lo apremio.**

**Jas –Si, a mi también aunque admito que no del todo –**_por que sigue oliendo igual de delicioso, _**en ese instante le gruñí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en posición defensiva delante de Bella –tranquilo Edward no le are daño ya sabes que intento controlarme, ya que no me gusta ser el eslabón mas débil de todos ustedes –dijo restándole importancia. **

**B –Ya Edward, dale un poco de confianza a Jasper –me recrimino Bella – y a mi dame las llaves –Emmett solto una carcajada**_, no se le va ni una hermanito, así que cuídate mucho, esta mujer es peligrosa,_** pensó mi hermano.**


	3. Deja vu

**Bella se despidió de todos y cada uno de nosotros con un abrazo incluyendo de nuevo a Jasper y en esta ocasión a Rosalie también, cuando se termino de despedir todos se metieron de nuevo a la casa permitiéndonos un instante de privacidad. Sin darme cuenta ella salto a mis brazos y me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, el beso empezó de forma muy habitual; aunque procuraba tener el mismo cuidado de siempre me deje llevar, su corazón reaccionaba de forma acelerada pero no como lo hacia habitualmente. Entonces, algo cambio. Sus labios ahora eran insistentes, agarro mi pelo con ambas manos, mi mano se enredo en su pelo aferrando su cabeza firmemente. Estábamos cruzando los limites que había impuesto, pero por esta ves no me detuve y tampoco la detuve a ella. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío a pesar de la ropa que ambos llevábamos puesta. Después de unos momentos la aparte de mi amablemente y por esta única ocasión no se quejo en lo absoluto –una de dos, porque le faltaba el aire o porque se quedo satisfecha por el beso que le devolví –pero aun así sentí como si esto fuera algo que ya habíamos hecho, algo como un Deja`vu**

**B –Gracias, -me dijo después de un instante – por estar siempre conmigo y cuidar de mi –no entendí por que lo decía así que solo le devolví una sonrisa –no sabes lo feliz que soy a tu lado, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida y sobretodo por que se me dio la oportunidad de conocerte y amarte.**

**E –Me da la impresión de que te estas despidiendo de mi. – sonreí ampliamente –no intentaras abandonarme verdad –dije un poco divertido.**

**B –Claro que no, -se quedo mirándome unos segundos como aquella persona que a perdido algo de demasiado valor y de pronto lo encontrara de nuevo, pero observándolo con cierta tristeza, al recordar lo que sufrió por su pedida y fuera ahora el, el que se fuera a perder – ¿acaso no puedo decirte que es lo que siento ya que no me puedes leer el pensamiento? **

**E –Claro que si, solo que me da esa impresión –me sentí como un tonto al pensar eso.**

**B – ¿Edward?... –titubeo un poco.**

**E – ¿si?**

**B –Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma ¿verdad? –me pregunto con su cara de demasiada inocencia y con una sonrisa.**

**E –Y tu sabes que eres el motivo de mi existencia ¿cierto? –le devolví la sonrisa que se que tanto le gusta, después de eso me volvió a dar un beso no como el anterior, porque este fue mas tierno y breve.**

**Después de eso ella se fue a Phoenix, y yo me metí a la casa sintiendo un gran vacio en el pecho, me fui directo a mi piano y me dispuse a tocar su nana, pero después de un rato se convirtió en una tonada triste, fue entonces cuando Jasper entro en la habitación y yo deje de tocar puesto que se encontraba un poco preocupado y su mente estaba muy confundida.**

**Jas –No te parce que Bella estaba actuando muy raro –no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.**

**E –También te percataste de ello cierto. –tampoco era una pregunta y el solo se limito a asentir.**

**Jas –Sentí que despedía –si lo decía el que puede comprender todos nuestros sentimientos entonces debía de ser verdad. –pero que no sabia el por que, como si supiera algo que nosotros no.**

**E –Si a mi también me pareció eso.**

**A –No sean tontos –dijo de pronto Alice que apareció en la habitación con sus habituales pasos de bailarina –si eso fuera cierto ya lo sabría yo.**

**E –Y si es algo referente al viaje.**

**A –Ya lo sabría yo –señalo – no empiecen a hacerse ideas, no le va a pasar nada malo –nos regaño a ambos- ya eh revisado su futuro varias veces y no ha cambiado nada en lo absoluto así que ella estará bien.**

**E –Esta bien te creeré –dije muy poco convencido.**

**A – ¿Y saben que otra cosa veo?**

**E – No**

**Jas – No **

**Contestamos al unisonó, y eso era raro para mi ya que tenia bloqueada su mente.**

**A –Que les voy a ganar a los dos en cazar la mejor presa –dijo como si fuera lo obvio.**

**No sabia el porque pero tenia que descubrir el por que de esta sensación tan extraña, pero ala vez tan familiar, me sentía demasiado raro y distraído por esa razón fue por la cual mi hermana nos gano a Jasper y a mi en la caza por que de haber sido de otra forma esto nunca hubiera sucedido.**

**Después de cazar nos detuvimos un rato en el bosque para tranquilizarnos y poder esperar la hora del crepúsculo, -la mañana se me había hecho eterna sin Bella a mi lado, aunque no tanto por la caza- hasta que Jasper me hablo. **

**Jas –Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?, -no me había dado cuenta de que ya lo tenia a un lado de mi – te siento demasiado distraído y además un poco preocupado y cada ves tu preocupación va en aumentó.**

**E –Si, solo estoy preocupado por bella eso es todo.**

**A – ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya les dije que Bella estará muy bien y que no le pasara nada.**

**E –Apoco tu no sientes lo mismo que nosotros ¿eh? –le pregunte a mi hermana.**

**A –Pues…-vacilo unos cuantos segundos – claro que no, además estoy segura por que veo su futuro cada momento que pasa y…**

**Jas –No mientas Alice –la interrumpió su esposo –se perfectamente lo que sientes, tal vez le puedas ocultar tus pensamientos a Edward, pero tus sentimientos son iguales que los de nosotros dos, o quizá solo quizá y un poco mas fuertes –Alice le saco la lengua eh hizo un puchero como niña chiquita.**

**A –Tal vez tengas razón en ello, pero no entiendo porque me siento así, si se que su futuro se encuentra sin ningún peligro –se cruzo de brazos y si de haber podido se hubiera puesto a llorar –Además es un sentimiento que no había tenido desde que James perseguía a Bella.**

**De pronto todo encajo a la perfección, como si fueran las piezas mas obvias de un rompecabezas, no me había dado cuenta antes de por que esto se me hacia muy familiar pero ahora todo es demasiado claro. **

**El beso tan apasionado de Bella era una semejanza a las dos únicas veces que yo la había besado de esa manera.**

**En la primera Alice había atinado sin querer y es que fue cuando James estaba detrás de Bella y la segunda fue cuando tuve que abandonarla por su propio bien (o eso era lo que yo creía)**

**Pero esas dos ocasiones tienen algo en común que es muy específico y eso es que la bese de esa forma por que pensé que no la volvería a ver.**

**¿Acaso Bella sabia algo que yo no? ¿Me estaría ocultando algo? ¿Por qué me beso de esa forma?**

**Jas – Edward, ¿Qué te pasa? estas muy alterado.**

**E –Es Bella…-solo pude decir eso y Salí disparado hacia la casa donde se encontraban todos.**

**A – ¿Pero que pasa ahora Edward? –me pregunto Alice que venia detrás de mi con Jasper siguiéndola de cerca.**

**E –Bella tenia un presentimiento es por eso que me beso de esa forma y se comporto demasiado raro a la hora de irse.**

**Jas – ¿Un presentimiento? –pregunto un poco incrédulo – pero como es posible eso, a menos que…-interrumpió lo que iba a decir y empezó hacer la conjeturas dentro de su mente – **_a menos que sea ese pequeño y débil sentimiento que pude percibir en los instantes en que se acerco a despedirse de mi, pero si era así ¿por que se sentía a la vez tan calmada?_

**Entonces corrimos lo mas veloz posible para llegar a la casa, y en el instante que entramos el teléfono de la sala sonó y Alice tuvo una visión.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno la verdad espero que les haya gustado, y perdón por la tardanza pero el trabajo a absorbido demasiado de mi tiempo y el día de hoy que tuve un ratito libre termine el tercer capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**Y ahora si lo prometo dentro de ocho días sin falta subiré el próximo.**_

_**:- )) sayonara cuídense y les mando besos.**_


End file.
